lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Legends of Middle-earth
Legends of Middle-Earth is a survival, build, and PvP server centered around Role play. All players can become faction leaders (Lords) by having +500 alignment for his chosen faction and with a defend-able fortress. This requires a Throne room, Stable, Council-Hall, Armory, and a Blacksmith. To become a King (Leadership of an entire faction biome and all the Lords within it) you must first become a Lord of a Faction (A Lord is a leader of a portion of land within a faction biome) and have +1000 alignment. When you have obtained that amount of alignment you may choose to duel Lord(s) of the same faction who want to become the King also. The winner of the duel will be announced King. If there is no other Lords contesting a faction then you will duel an Admin instead to become King of a Faction. If there is already a King you need to duel him to have the chance of becoming King of that Faction. As King you may start a war against an enemy faction and all Lords of that Faction must follow him into war. The other faction leader you are going to war with needs to accept. Lords may go to war(Siege) against other lords of an enemy faction. When you become King, your fortress will become the Capital. It is not a lore based server, but more like an ancient server with LOTR themes, such as having lore builds implemented. We are still not totally sure if and mostly how a player can get the ruler-ship of one of those builds. *For additional details and rules, click the rules link below* Discord Server: Link Rules: Here Website: URL Notes This server hosted in France, within the European Union. Consider checking your own country and whether the distance is not too great, as this will increase ping (Which means you will have more lag) Faction Sirs, Lords and Kings When you become Sir, Lord or King, you may choose your own title but they need to fit in the type of rank you have obtained, for example; Sir (Military leader but not land owner) can be the Captain of the guards, or something of similarity. Lord can be (Faction/Race name) Lord of (Town/Build name), or military rank Major. King can be just King or Sultan Empire Khan, or whatever you can think of in respective terms. Here is the list of all Sir's, Lords and Kings to each faction as of currently. (15 february 2019) Minecraft Name: Title, Nickname, origin Merchants, traders and sellsword company's on this server we provide in some None faction roles: good sellsword and evil sellsword, Good trader and evil trader, and nutrale merchants. If you have a head base with provide in the requarements from the rules, atleast 2 external builds of other players to sell your stuff on the market or a shop for the traders and merchants and 2 outbases for the sellswords, and you are atleast with 3 you may start your own company, with its own name and title. Avalible Functions We are loking for builders who want to (help) build the lore builds. We like to have at least 10 people in total. Curently we are also looking for 1 or more players who want to do the filming of show arounds of finnished lore builds, events and scripted promo videos Events We will have multiple events that will happen at times inside of the server, there are no set time slots at the moment opposed to when we will have these events, all events will be posted into our Discord prior to it opening up. In terms of types of events, at the moment we have Utumno event, hunger games event and field war/siege event. and I want to do a video script competition once in a while. Utumno event Because entering Utumno will lag out and crash the server, we will provide you in a possibility to fight Utumno spawn in a special arena in frodowaith its at the most northern WP, its not yet done but you can enter it and fight the utumno spawn. Field war/siege event in this event there are 2 teams: good factions and evil factions, with both teams have there own tent camp, with sleep tents, councill tent and a medical tent where you can regen. the wining team is the one that or killed all foes or if yhe other team surrenders. this team will get a reward. Yearly server birthday event just diverend pvp's with prices for the winners Video Script Competition For this event you need to sign yourself in via discord, you get the background info 3 weeks before the script need to be done from the server admins or owner. It will be a storry line Video, and will include in game hapanings, like war, new leaders and rebelesations. You post your script before the deathline by a google doc link on the discord the script with the most votes will be used. Lore Builds The lore builds are being made as of right now. A Lord can get the right to live and rule a build if the king or a staff member entrust it to them, also can the king of the faction choose to live in one of his choose.